In modern process and automation technology, often used in process plants are so-called field devices, which are, for example, measuring devices for measuring process variables, e.g. temperature, fill level, pressure, pH-value or flow. The field devices may also be actuators, e.g. control elements, such as pumps or valves. Such field devices are, most often, provided with a type label or also with a barcode, via which the individual device is identifiable. If, now, a person would like, on-site, to obtain information concerning a particular field device, then such person must e.g. based on the serial number or, on occasion, also in connection with the location of the device, establish contact with a superordinated unit and obtain the information from there.